Falling Fast
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into it...again. This time, things go a bit far. It's been 5 years since Kagome's father passed. Please R&R. All reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. B-tch

Hey everyone, I'm back. I have been wanting to write an Inuyasha fanfiction for a very long time! I dont have much to say, so the story is below!

* * *

Date: Saturday June 7th, 2014

Time: 10:00AM

Place: Kagome's Bedroom

POV: Third Person

Chapter 1:

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut when the sunlight beamed through her window. It was Saturday, so she didn't have to worry about school, or waking up early. Also, she was staying home for a few days instead of being with Inuyasha, so today was her lazy day. She woke up a couple minutes later and stretched a really good stretch. She got up and walked to her bathroom and turned on the hot water. She turned on the shower head and stood there as the hot water rushed down her back. She sighed in comfort.

'Kami, if you hear my prayer today...please do not let Inuyasha interrupt this peaceful morning. Thank you.' said Kagome in her head. It's been a while since she had a peaceful morning. It was Saturday and for once, she got to sleep in. No need to worry about school, since yesterday was the last day, and no need to worry about Inuyasha butting in...yet. Kagome grabbed her shampoo bottle and was about to open the bottle when she heard a loud banging on the door. It scared her so bad it made her jump and squeeze the shampoo bottle, making it squirt shampoo into her eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Kagome.

"Kagome! Are you in there?! What's taking so long?!" shouted an angry hanyou. Kagome was reaching for something to keep her balanced since her eyes were squeezed shut and burning like hell, she fell on the floor, taking the shower curtain down with her, having the rod hit her head, and leave her looking a hot mess.

"OW! Oh god that hurts!" shouted Kagome.

"Kagome? Are you okay? Open UP!" shouted Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA I SWEAR ON KAMI YOU'RE GONNA GET IT WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS MESS! OH, YOU'RE DOG MEAT I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha instantly shivered in fright. He backed away from the door.

"Uh. O-okay. Just take your time…" said Inuyasha.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M GONNA TAKE MY TIME!" cursed Kagome. Ok, now Inuyasha was really scared. He had never heard Kagome curse at him, or anywhere. He was officially scared for what was going to happen, so he just slowly walked to Kagome's room and sat on the bed quietly.

"That idiot! God my _eyes._" said Kagome as she flushed her eyes with water. She looked in the mirror as her visibility came back and her eyes were really red. She rubbed her head where the pole hit her and felt something wet. Assuming it was water, she ignored it until she looked at her hand-drenched in blood. She quickly got as much toilet paper as she could get, which was the majority of the roll, and applied pressure to her head wound. She looked in the floor and there was drops of blood all over where she had walked. She didn't think that rod was that heavy, but she lifted it with one hand and found out it was at least 6 or 7 pounds. Boy was she lucky she didn't pass out. There was a silent knock on the door.

"Who is it." said Kagome plainly.

"Uh...a-are you coming out soon." asked Inuyasha. Kagome sighed in annoyance, as she threw away the toilet paper.

"I'll be out in a second." said Kagome. She combed her hair and tried to get some of the blood out. She got most of it, she didn't have time to get in the shower again, so this will have to do. She got dressed in some new clothes. She had black shorts on with a white t-shirt on top. She stepped out and into her room and slammed the door.

"K-Kagom-"

"You ignorant little brat."

"Kagome I didn't mean to get you-"

"I don't want you _ever_ to come barging into my house like that again. Since I know you just let yourself in as usual, you are now to KNOCK ON MY DOOR, wait for someone to answer, ask if I am busy, AND THEN I WILL COME DOWN. Understood?" shouted Kagome. Inuyasha quickly nodded but then something caught his eye.

"Kagome…"

"What is it now?"

"Your head...y-you're bleeding!"

"Huh?" Kagome felt a small trickle of blood on her head. "It's nothing. I just fell trying to get out of the shower."

"Idiot! You have eyes to prevent that from happening!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME IDIOT. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BANGED ON MY DOOR, MAKING ME GET SOAP IN MY EYES!"

'So she wasn't crying. Clutz' Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Come here."

"No, I can take care of myself."

"If you keep walking around you'll get dizzy!"

"Well I'm trying to hurry so we can leave! Isn't that why you're here?!"

"Well yeah but you can't help me find the jewel shards if you're too dizzy to even walk!" shouted Inuyasha.

'He's not even worried that I'm bleeding. That cold hearted numbskull.' Kagome gave him a glare before she walked away and grabbed a towel and applied pressure, yet again, to her head wound.

"Is it done bleeding yet?"

"Inuyasha! It hasn't even been five minutes! Patience!" snapped Kagome.

"I don't know what your deal is, but you need to calm the hell down!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I fell and cut open my head, got soap in my eyes, and got bruises all over me because of you and all you care about is those stupid jewel shards! Have some respect and realize that I'm in pain right now!" shouted Kagome. She walked out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom. 'That idiot' she thought. 'I got hit with a heavy ass pole and it cut my head open and he doesn't even care!'

Thirty minutes passed and the bleeding stopped and the wound began to heal slowly. She applied antibiotic cream to help the healing process. She got some of the blood out of her hair, applied a bandage, and walked back to her room. He was gone. She walked downstairs to the living room. "Where did Inuyasha go?" asked Kagome. "He went back to his time. He said you were too angry so he just left." said her little brother, Souta.  
"That little…!" said Kagome as she barged outside, and into the wellhouse. "Ohhh he's gonna get it when I get there. Ohhh the beatdown of a lifetime." said Kagome to herself. She jumped into the well and was transported back into time. Tears welled up in her eyes. "That idiot. Doesn't he know I've had a bad day already?" she said as she wiped her eyes. She climbed back up the well and walked back to Kaede's village, about half a mile away. She reached the village and walked into Kaede's hut.

"Good morning, Kagome!" said Miroku and Sango. A good morning indeed. Kagome shrugged off the thought and smiled back.

"Good morning Miroku, Good morning Sango." she said. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. She laughed and hugged the little kit. "Good morning to you as well, Shippo."

"Kagome, ye seems bothered. Are you ill?" asks Kaede.

"No, I'm fine." said Kagome, feeling the bandage that is covering the wound which was now a bump. "I just fell this morning and hit my head is all."

"No, ye look distraught." said Kaede. "Did Inuyasha do something again?"

"Just forget it, he's not worth talking about right now." said Kagome, who eyed Inuyasha, sitting in the back corner of the room.

"Feh, it's not my fault she got a booboo and turned into a bitch."

"Inuyasha! Watch your mouth!" shouted Sango. All eyes were on Kagome. She looked shocked. Did he really just call her that? Is that what he thinks of her? She got an angry look on her face and walked over to him. She grabbed him up by his kimono with surprising strength for a girl covered in bruises and pinned him to the wall.

"Oh I'm a bitch? I'm a bitch now? After all that I've done for you, I'm a bitch? I am always loyal to you, I always trusted you, and I'm a bitch? Because you decide to barge into my house and demand that I leave MY OWN HOME TO HELP YOU, I'm a bitch?" She let go of his kimono and looked at him in the eye. He looked shocked and worried. "I don't think you realize the sacrifices I give to help you. I've cried for you and over you so many times. I let someone _shoot me with an arrow _so you didn't have to suffer, and I'm a bitch? This stupid jewel of yours is going to take you away from all of us, it's going to turn you into a monster and it will make you forget everyone you ever cared about. Even Kikyo." her voiced started to crack. "and even when I know that I still show up here everyday to help you find the cursed jewel, because I'm _loyal to my promises and to my friends._ And I'm a bitch? I always come here and bring you food and water, I always cook your favorite meals even when I don't have to, but I do it for you and my friends...and I'm a bitch? I watch you leave your friends to go see Kikyo while you _know_ how much it hurts me, and I'm a bitch? Thank you, Inuyasha. I'm glad to know that's what you really think about me. A jewel shard detector and a bitch. Thanks." said Kagome as she began to cry.

"K-Kagome. I didn't-"

"Don't." said Kagome and she left the hut and stormed off. He let her go. Again. There was a long silence in the hut before Sango broke it.

"You really messed up this time." said the demonslayer. Inuyasha just hid his eyes under his bangs, sat down, and looked the other way. Sango got up and gave the bowl back to Kaede. "Thank you, Kaede. It was delicious. I'm going to check on Kagome." said Sango. Kaede looked disappointed and nodded with a smile. She left and Miroku and Shippo followed. There was another long silence.

"I hope ye realized the damage that has been done…" said Kaede with her eyes closed. "Ye have a lot to learn, young man." Inuyasha said nothing. He was ashamed of the man he had become. He did indeed have a lot to learn. For the longest time, he was rude to everyone. Even his friends. The reason is still unknown, but Kaede was right, he did have a lot to learn.

Kagome walked through the forest, and reached a small waterfall that dropped into a pond. Around the pond was a small field of grass with flat stones surrounding the edge of the pond. Kagome sat down on one of the rocks and cried.

"Why do I even bother with him. What did I do wrong?" said Kagome to herself. Sango approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome…don't let his foolishness get into your head. You're better than that." Kagome looked up at her and wiped her tears away.

"Do you think I overreacted?"

"Of course not! He had no right to call you that!" said Sango. Miroku and Shippo sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Kagome. I think by now he got the hint that he needs to start treating you with respect." said Miroku. Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Thank you all. I love you guys." said Kagome.

"We love you too!" said Shippo.

"How is he?" asked Kagome.

"He seemed kind of in shock. He didn't say anything the whole time."

Inuyasha was reliving the moment Kagome was shot with an arrow. He remembered when she looked up at him, smiling. She told him that he would be okay. He walked the life slowly fade away from her eyes. He remembered when he was poisoned and she let him lay on her lap. He remembered when he told her never to come back, and she managed to come back, even without the jewel shards. He remembered the look on her face when he was caught with Kikyo. How could he call her a bitch? What did she do to deserve that? Her head was bleeding and she still came to his time. He felt horrible. He buried his face in his hands and let out a deep sigh. A single tear dropped onto the floor.

'Stop yourself, Inuyasha. Real men don't cry.' he thought to himself. It was a couple minutes later when Sango, Miroku, Shippo...and Kagome walked in. They all sat down around the fire Kaede set up. Inuyasha was in the back corner, staring at Kagome. 'I have to say something to her. I can't just let this one go. Man...I really messed up.' thought Inuyasha. It was a long while of thinking before Inuyasha got up and sat in front of Kagome.

"Kagome…" said Inuyasha. He took her hands in his and looked her in the eye. "Can we go outside and talk?" asked the hanyou. She looked at him for a long moment before she sighed and took her hands back.

"Let's go, I guess." said Kagome, as she walked out of the hut, slamming the door in Inuyasha's face. I kind of guessed that he deserved that one and shrugged it off. He opened the door and shut it behind him. "Well?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Kagome, I didn't know the damage that word could cause and I didn't mean to call you that. I'm...I'm sorry." he said as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. She pushed him away and looked him in the eye.

"You have to be kidding me." said Kagome.

"W-What?"

"You're just apologizing just so I won't be mad at you anymore! Oh my gosh, Inuyasha you're ridiculous!"

"Kagome I really am sorry! How often do I say that?!" asked Inuyasha.

"Not enough! And you've never meant it!"

"But now I do! I really felt bad for what I did!" said Inuyasha, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Inuyasha...how am I supposed to just let this go? You've said a lot of mean things to me...a lot of times…." Inuyasha's eyes saddened as he looked at Kagome with her head down. She was crying. "...and it all just sunk in when you called me that. It made me realize that you _don't_ really care about me the way you act like you do. You only need me as someone who can find jewel shards. You don't care about me the way that I care about you." said Kagome. Tears were dropping to the cold ground.

"Kagome...I do. I promise."

"But you don't. You're meaning to tell me that you feel bad for every time you insulted me these past three years? You're telling me that you never meant to call me a wench or an idiot multiple times a day? You're telling me that you dont only pretend to care about me in every way, but that you actually _do_ care? How am I supposed to believe that Inuyasha? I just don't get how someone could be so mean to someone who gives their all for them. I gave my all for you, Inuyasha." she began to sob. She put her hands above her face as she cried. "I've done nothing wrong. I'm not a bad person to you. Why do I feel like I've always failed when I'm around you?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha began to tear up at the sight of her in this shape. He pulled her into a tight hug and layed his face on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I really am." said Inuyasha. Kagome didn't hug him back, She kept her hands on her face. She knew no matter how sorry he was, he would still go back to the same old Inuyasha. But she wasn't the one he loved. So she didn't have the power to change him like that. She hugged him back.

"It's ok...I forgive you." said Kagome. She felt him hug her tighter. He nuzzled her neck and shoulder even more. She felt something warm on her clothes where his face was. He was crying. THE Inuyasha was crying…FOR her?

"Thank you...thank you so much." said the hanyou.

* * *

Well, thats the end of Chapter One! How did you all like it? Please leave a review! You may leave your own honest opinion as long as you're not rude about it! Comments are also greatly appreciated! Thank you!

Chapter 2 will be up shortly. Progress of Chapter 2 began June 20th, 2:45 AM.


	2. Papa

Hello, everyone! I'm still very happy to be back on track according to my writing! I won't waste your time with my babbling. The story is below!

* * *

Date: Saturday June 7th, 2014

Time: Around 2:00 PM

Place: Near Kaede's Hut, but not close enough to where the rest of the gang could hear or see them.

Chapter 2:

'This isn't like him...something isn't right.' thought Kagome. Why would Inuyasha cry over her crying? He's done it before, so why is this time such a huge deal? Kagome shrugged it off. Hopefully, he'll start being nicer to her. She hugged him back lightly and rested her head on his shoulder. He let go of the hug and looked at her head.

"Let me see…"

"It's fine Inuyasha, it doesn't even hurt anymore." said Kagome. Inuyasha pressed on the wound lightly, and Kagome winced from the pain.

"Lying isn't a good habit, Kagome." said the hanyou. Kagome pouted.

"Hmph! Speak for yourself!" said Kagome. Inuyasha just smiled and put the bandage back on.

"Let's go to the river, you have a lot of blood in your hair."

"I know, it's so gross."

"Hey, if you got as much blood in your hair as I've had in mine, you wouldn't be complaining." said Inuyasha, putting his arms behind his head.

"First of all, I actually take _care _of my hair. You have split ends to _no _end!" said Kagome, pointing to the split ends as she laughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So...Kagome…"

"Yeah?" asked the priestess.

"Can I ask you a question? You know, without you getting mad?"

"...sure, I guess."

"Why did you get so offended at that word?" asked the hanyou. There was a small silence.

"Well...after all that I do for you and my friends, do you really think I deserve to be called that? That made me feel like you didn't appreciate me or anything I do for you." said Kagome.

"I do. It's just I'm not that kind of guy to be that open with you like that. Not because of you, but in general."

"I know that, but calling me a bitch isn't making anything for the better."

"I know…I'm-"

"I get it, no worries."

"So when did you become a pottymouth?" asked Inuyasha, smirking at Kagome.

"I'm not! I was just angry is all!"

"Mhm, whatever you say, pottymouth." said Inuyasha.

"Don't make me say it!"

"You better not!"

"I've been _very_ generous today and I didn't say it _once_! Don't make it worse!" said Kagome.

"Hmph…hurry up and wash your hair...we've gotta get back before they think we're ripping each other's hair out." said Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I hope I can get this crap out. This is so gross!" said Kagome as she picked away the dried blood out of her hair and started to rinse it.

"How did that happen, anyway?"

"Okay well, you know that gooey stuff that Souta told you to put in your hair when you bathed in my house?" asked Kagome, Inuyasha nodded. "Alright, well that's called shampoo. Well when you get that stuff in your eye, it burns. Bad." said Kagome. Inuyasha was paying full attention. "When you banged on the door, it made me jump and I accidentally squeezed the bottle, which made the shampoo get in my eye. It hurt so bad and I couldn't see anything, so I tripped over the curtain." Inuyasha looked confused. "The curtain is that big cloth covering the tub where you bathe in."

"Ohh...that still doesn't explain how you busted your head open."

"Well, you know the bar that holds the curtain up?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha nodded, and his eyes widened when he finally put the pieces together in his head. "That fell and hit my head and I fell on the floor." Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment. He had made her shed blood.

"S-Sorry again…" said Inuyasha as he looked down.

"Inuyasha it's ok. You didn't do it on purpose. And I'm completely fine!" said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded.

"So is it all out?"

"I think so. Let's go back to Kaede's hut." said Kagome. They both got up and walked back to the hut. They both walked in and it got quiet. Kagome sat down next to Sango and smiled and Inuyasha sat down next to Kaede.  
"So...everything okay?" asked Sango. Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha and nodded. He blushed and looked down to avoid eye contact. Sango looked back and forth from Inuyasha to Kagome. "What happened?" asked Sango.

"Sango!" said Kagome

"What?" asked Sango.

"That's between me and him only." said Kagome.

"Ughhh fine." said Sango.

"Are ye hungry?" asked Kaede, speaking to Kagome and Inuyasha. "I know neither of ye ate, would you like some? It's still hot." said Kaede.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Lady Kaede." said Kagome.

"Sure, I could eat." said Inuyasha. Kaede nodded and poured some stew into two separate bowls and handed them to Inuyasha and Kagome. They both devoured it within 3 minutes.

"You guys sure were hungry…" said Miroku. Shippo nodded.

"I've never seen Kagome eat so fast." said Shippo. Kagome blushed.

"S-Sorry, this was my breakfast." said Kagome as she wiped her mouth and face with a handkerchief. Inuyasha let out a loud burp and everyone looked at him.

"Excuse you!" said Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Inuyasha as he layed back against the wall and rubbed his now full stomach.

"So I take it that the stew was good?"

"Yes, it was perfect!" said Kagome.

"Good! I'll use this recipe more often." said Kaede. "This recipe was given to me by a fellow maiden who was sick. She recovered and gave me this recipe to help build strong bones. It's also been said to improve mental strength."

"Mental strength?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, it will supposedly help ye to remember things better, and to think easier." said Kaede.

"That's weird...how could stew do that?" asked Kagome.

"That, is an answer I do not have." said Kaede.

"Hey Kagome…" asked Sango.

"Yes?"

"Whats that?" said Sango as she pointed to a long scar going down her leg. Kagome blushed as she remembered that she forgot to put on her knee socks before she left the house. She was probably too angry to think of those.

"Oh, it's nothing." said Kagome as she shifted her left to hide the scar. Inuyasha got up and sat in front of Kagome.

"Let me see."

"No, it's fine! It happened a long time ago!"

"Kagome let me see it!" said Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and pulled out her leg to show the scar. Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "Shit, Kagome. How the hell did this happen?"

"Well it was a couple months ago when I went home for a whole week because of exams. Someone broke into our house and he was armed…"

"Armed?!" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, he had knives and guns on him. He barged into my room and he was going through everything and he saw me. He tried to stab me, but he missed my chest because I was trying to run away and he cut into my leg. He pulled the knife out roughly so it made the cut bigger. That's why I had to stay for a couple more days." said Kagome. Inuyasha was completely silent.

"You were attacked and you didn't tell me…" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha it's no big deal, I survived." said Kagome. She knew this would happen if he knew.

"No big deal?! You could have died! If you told me I could have tracked down his scent! He could have been caught!"

"But he didn't and I'm not worried about it! We put locks on the gates and my mom got security to guard the gates! It's okay!"

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED AND YOU JUST DECIDED THAT THAT WOULD BE A GOOD THING TO HIDE FROM ME! WHAT THE HELL KAGOME!" shouted Inuyasha.

"IF I TOLD YOU I KNEW YOU WERE OVERREACT JUST LIKE THIS!" shouted back Kagome. Inuyasha just looked at her and left the hut. Kagome sighed and got up.

"Now I'm the bad guy…" she said as she left the hut. She saw Inuyasha walk towards the forest and she ran after him. "Inuyasha wait…"

"How could you hide that from me? You had me thinking you were at home studying but no, you were getting robbed and stabbed! Kagome you know how that stuff gets me!"

"I know but I didn't want you to overreact since you were already angry that I was gonna be gone for a whole week! I didn't want to stress you out!"

"Kagome that makes no sense! You almost died! I need to know these things! Don't you know how much I care about you?!" said Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"You're not just some stupid shard detector! You're closer to me than that! Much closer! I need to know when you get hurt and why!" said Inuyasha. Kagome looked down in awe and disappointment. Inuyasha looked at her and sighed. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Listen, it's okay. I'm not mad anymore. You just have to tell me these things. You know how much I worry about you." said Inuyasha as he tightened the hug.

"I'm sorry." said Kagome.

"No, I'm sorry." said Inuyasha. He pulled out of the hug and smiled at her. She smiled back and he moved her hair behind her ear. She blushed and looked down. He kissed her on the cheek and took her hand in his. "Wanna go for a walk?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome just looked at him. Her face was red.

"You just kissed my cheek…" said Kagome.

"Yeah, don't get used to it." said Inuyasha. "So...about the walk?" Kagome smiled.

"Yes, let's go for a walk." they walked into the forest and they were side by side.

"So Inuyasha...how's Kikyo?" asked Kagome. It was silent for a while but she might as well break the silence with a topic he likes. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh...she's...she's fine, I guess."

"Oh, well good…"

"Why did you just throw that out there…?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you don't like it when I see her. Why ask me about her?"

"Well it was getting awkward, so I broke the silence."

"So this isn't awkward…"

"I guess it is…" said Kagome. She blushed and looked down.

"How happy are you with her?" asked Kagome.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...do you still….love her?" asked Kagome.

"Of course I do." said Inuyasha. Kagome's heart sunk. There goes her chances of getting with him.

"Oh. Well that's good I suppose." said Kagome.

"Yeah, she's kind of everything to me. I only wish she was actually alive. But you can't change the past. I guess theres a good reason for that, huh?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Although I would like to bring someone back myself…"

"Really? Like who?" asked Inuyasha.

"Um. My dad…" said Kagome. She shouldn't have brought that up, knowing both of his parents are dead.

"Oh...I didn't know he was passed…"

"Yeah, he was murdered. 5 years ago tomorrow." said Kagome.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry, Kagome." said Inuyasha.

"No, no. Don't be. He's in a better place now. I just miss him is all." said Kagome.

"It's getting late, we should head back." said Inuyasha. Kagome agreed and they both went back into Kaede's hut.

"You guys were gone for a long time." said Miroku.

"Yeah, we talked things out." said Inuyasha with a smile. Kind of shocking, but he still did it. They all got ready for bed and got into their beds.

"I'm gonna be right back." said Kagome

"Where are you going?"

"It's just going to say a little prayer for my dad. I do it every year for him. Would you like to come with me?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha nodded.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." said Kagome. Inuyasha followed her to the nearby creek. She bent down and held her hands together and closed her eyes. Inuyasha could sense the sadness in her heart.

'Kami. Please, if you hear me. Please give me a sign that my father is okay. I know I ask you this every year but please, any sign will lift this pain off of my chest. Please let me know that he is at peace. Daddy...I miss you so much. I miss your smile that you gave me when I came home from school. I miss when you used to wake me up and tell me to get ready for school. I miss when you would lay down on the couch and tell me stories until I fell asleep next to you. I miss you so much.' Kagome thought in her head. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she was sobbing. 'Daddy, I found the man of my dreams. So far I dont think he likes me back, but I will keep praying. He's quite a man, Papa. He takes care of me and does whatever he can to protect me. Please send him your prayers, Papa. I hope to see you soon. I love you. Goodnight.' Kagome ended her prayer with that. She opened her eyes and to her left was Inuyasha, looking really worried.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" asked the hanyou.

"Yes, thanks for worrying." said Kagome. She wiped the tears from her face and she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"I know how hard it is…" said Inuyasha. Kagome was shocked. He doesn't usually hug this much. "I lost my mother when I was five, and my father right after he named me. I'm lucky enough to say that I don't remember either of them dying. Kagome, you have strength that I've never seen in anyone before. You've been through hell and back and you still have that same, smile. To witness your own father pass, it's just unbearable to me. You're very strong, Kagome. And I admire you for that." said Inuyasha. Kagome hugged him back and began to cry again.

"...thank you…" choked Kagome. She was sobbing on his shoulder, mourning for her father. She began to cry even harder.

"It's okay, Kagome. It's okay to cry." said Inuyasha. Even he teared up. He felt her pain. She was so young, and she witnessed her own father die. Tears rolled down his face as well. He hugged her tighter. She began to calm down and eventually stopped crying.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." said Kagome. "That really helped." she said as she broke the hug. He just smiled and cupped her cheek. She felt so hopeful that he loved her, but she remembered him saying that stuff about Kikyo and she frowned. She looked down. He noticed that she was upset again.

"Everything okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"Y-Yes...I'm fine." said Kagome. "Let's go back to the hut.".

They walked back to the hut and they both went to bed. She stayed up a little bit, just thinking to herself.

'He said she was his everything. Who am I kidding? Him? Love _me_? I'm so pathetic. What's about me to like? He would never like a girl like me.' thought Kagome. She decided that she sleep it off and get ready for the day coming tomorrow.

~Kagome's Dreams~

I was in my room panicking. There was a loud crash and the house alarm was going off. I ran to my parents room. Mama was screaming and trying to hit someone and trying to get them off of her bed.

"Get off of him! Leave him alone!" Shouted Mama. He finally looked at her and punched her in the face. She was out cold. The man was dressed in all black. He had a black hoodie on, black pants, black shoes, and a black ski mask. I didn't know what was going on. Where was my dad?

"Papa? Where are you? Mamas hurt!" I shouted. I didn't know where he could be. I was so scared. I soon found out that the man that was on my bed was strangling my father! "PAPA!" I shouted. I jumped on the bed and started hitting the man, trying to get his hands off of my dad's neck. "Don't you touch my papa!" I shouted. Suddenly, the man just disappeared. There lay my father. In a lifeless form. "Papa. You're going to be okay, I promise!" I said.

"Kagome...I'm not sure I will make it. Make sure you take care of Souta and your Mother."

"Don't say things like that! You're gonna be okay! Mama woke up, she called 911! You're gonna be okay! Please don't die." I shouted. I was crying. My mama came by my side.

"Honey you're going to be just fine! I promise." Said Mama. The police people came in my room and ordered us to leave the room as they put him on the bed thingy. The lights turned on and I could see my dad's full condition. His neck was blue and looked crooked. His nose was bleeding and there was blood coming out of his mouth. His eyes were red and his face was pale. I knew at that sight that he wasn't going to make it. I began to cry even harder. At the hospital, I was by my dad. The heart monitor began to beep fast, so that must mean his heart is back to normal, right? Out of nowhere, a bunch of nurses came into the room and began doing stuff to him.

"Clear!" Shouted one of the doctors. He pressed two things on my dad and he jumped. The nurses started to make me leave the room with my Mama.

"No! I wanna stay! Let me stay with my dad!" I shouted. The nurses didn't listen. I was outside of the room and I was watching through a window. The beepy thing's line went flat and the doctors and nurses were silent. They put a cover on his head. I knew what that meant. "PAPA!' I shouted. I barged into the room and jumped on the bed. "Wake up! Please wake up! You can't die! You're my papa!" I cried. The doctor told me to calm down and to get off the bed. I didn't listen. I was carried by my mama off the bed. She was crying too.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. Papa is gone. He's in a better place now." Said Mama. She held me and stroked my hair as she cried.

~~end of dream~

Kagome was screaming in cold sweat. Her eyes we're closed but she was kicking and screaming as if she were being murdered.

"He's gone! He's gone!" Shouted Kagome. The gang woke up and Inuyasha ran to her.

"Kagome wake up! It's okay wake up!" Shouted Kagome. She awoke put her hands in front of her face and began to cry hysterically.

"He's dead. There's nothing I can do. He's dead." Said Kagome. She didn't realize that she was now awake.

"Kagome, who?" Asked Sango.

"Papa. Papa is gone." Said Kagome. She finally put her hands down and looked around her. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Lady Kaede were all surrounded around her. She was in Inuyasha's arms. She looked at him and started to cry again. He pulled her into a tight warm hug and let her cry.

"It's okay Kagome. He's at peace." Said Inuyasha. Sango began to tear up and Miroku closed his eyes and said a silent prayer in memory of her father. They did not know that her father was dead. Shippo began to cry as well, since he could relate perfectly. His father was murdered and worn as a _belt_. He walked to Kagome and hugged up arm. She hugged back and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't know." Said Sango.

"It's okay. I'm fine now. Thanks for being there for me, all of you." She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. He returned the sad smile. She bent over and kissed his cheek. He blushed and looked down.

"We can all go back to bed now, I'm sorry if I woke you all up." Said Kagome.

"Don't be sorry. Get a good night's sleep." Said Miroku. Kagome nodded. She went back to her sleeping bag and so did the rest of the people. Kaede did a small prayer for her and went back to sleep as well. It was about an hour later and Kagome still wasn't sleeping. She was scared that the dream was going to come back. She silently got up and walked to Inuyasha's sleeping bag. She slowly crawled in and layed next to him. Inuyasha woke up and smiled at her. He pulled her in and cuddled with her until they both slept in that position. They were face-to-face and Inuyasha's arms were around her. The night was calm and so was Kagome's mind. For the first time in 5 years, Kagome would be happy on June 8th.

* * *

Well! That's all for now! I hope you liked it! I see that 3 people followed the story so far! I'm glad people like it! Well, until next time. Progress for Chapter 3 hasn't started yet, but it will later tonight! Also, just in case anyone was wondering, I will be updating the summary as the Chapters are posted. So everytime a chapter is posted, something is added to the summary.


	3. Kagome VS Kikyo

Hey Everyone! I know this chapter took a bit longer to finish than the last two, but it's up! Please enjoy the letters below!

* * *

Date: June 8th, 2014

Time: 9:00 AM.

Place: Kaede's hut.

Chapter Three:

Kagome awoke in her slumber, she was wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. She looked up at him and smiled. She slowly and carefully got out of his grip and walked over to her sleeping bag. She grabbed her bookbag and got out a spray bottle of water and a brush. She sprayed down her hair and brushed it. She put all the stuff back in her bag and walked outside. She walked out to the river and sat down next to it. She was having a relaxed time until she heard a twig break. She looked behind her and saw the one person she could go the rest of her life without seeing...Kikyo.

"K-Kikyo."

"Kagome…" said Kikyo. Her tone was low. She sounded bothered.

"Are you okay?" asked Kagome. She really couldn't care less, but it was polite to ask.

"Do not worry about me. Worry about yourself." said the dead woman. Kagome was confused. She had done nothing wrong to anger Kikyo. "I have told you time and time again. You do not belong in this world! You need to go back home!" shouted the priestess. This angered Kagome. She remembered the time Kikyo pushed her back into the well and she could not get back.

"Look at you telling _me_ I don't belong here! You're a walking dead woman who _steals _souls from dead women! If anything, _you _should leave!" replied Kagome.

"I wouldn't speak with me in that tone, young miko." said Kikyo.

"And what problem do you have with me anyway? You're afraid I'm in the way between you and _Inuyasha? _Well, I can tell you one thing. _You should be._ I've let you step _all _over me because I felt bad for you. I felt bad that you were too _dumb _to realize the trap Naraku set you and Inuyasha in. But now, I realize that you're no better than the demon himself. I'm not letting you get to me anymore." said Kagome, standing up and facing the priestess. Kikyo looked furious.

"Kagome. You don't want to do this. I hold many powers that you do not. Don't force me to do anything to you."

"I'm not forcing you to do anything. You want to hurt me? Go ahead. See if Inuyasha will still love you after that. See if he will _ever _speak a word to you again. Go ahead. Hit me." said Kagome. She took a step forward and Kikyo took a step back.

"Kagome, don-" Kikyo started. She was interrupted by Inuyasha and the gang jumping in.

"Kagome where were you? K-Kikyo!" said Inuyasha. "What's going on?" asked Inuyasha. Sango knew what was going on, she pulled Inuyasha back so they could let them finish this. Kagome didn't lost eye contact with Kikyo. She still had that angry glare that could pierce through skin.

"Don't what? You said yourself that you hold many powers that _I don't._ So go ahead. Hit me." said Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kagome, don't push your luck! I could kill you right now!" said Kikyo. Kagome stepped even closer. Almost in front of her.

"Then do it. Kill me. Strike me. You said you could. Don't go back on your word now. Come on, kill me. _I dare you._" said Kagome. Inuyasha was shocked. He never thought Kagome would confront her like this. "Well? I'm waiting." said Kagome.

"You don't mean anything. To anyone. I hope you know that. You don't mean anything to me, Naraku, or Inuyasha. If you left, all of us would move on easily. So what's the point of staying?" said Kikyo.

"I could say the same to you. You were forgotten a looong time ago. But noooo, you had come back for the man YOU KILLED. FIFTY YEARS AGO. I know for a fact that Inuyasha wouldn't move on easily. Especially you, too. Kikyo, if you keep this going on I will make sure I'll leave a scar on your soul that not even Naraku himself can heal. I will make you fear the name Kagome. I will make you bow down until your knees turn into dust. From now and on, I will no longer let you say whatever you want to me." said Kagome. Kikyo was a bit nervous after those words. She grabbed Kagome's neck and pinned her to a tree.

"Any more words, wench?" said Kikyo as she held her hand up, revealing a light blue orb of light.

"KAGOME!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha don't! Kagome has this under control!" shouted Miroku. Sango nodded. Inuyasha looked nervous until he saw Kagome's face. She was smiling. Kagome closed her eyes and lifted up her legs and kicked Kikyo in the stomach. She kicked the breath out of her. Kagome kicked her ribcage and kicked the side of her head. She picked her up by her Kimono and punched her right in the jaw. Kikyo spat out blood. Just as soon as she was about to strike back, she grew weak.

"Souls...I need souls." said Kikyo. She backed away.

"For now, I must go. But hear my words Kagome, I will be back." said Kikyo as she walked away.

"No! Come back you coward! Let's end this now!" shouted Kagome. She ran after Kikyo but she disappeared. "Come back and fight me!" screamed Kagome.

"It's okay, Kagome. It's over." said Miroku.

"Damn, Kagome. You sure do know how to fight." said Sango. Kagome said nothing to either of them. She just looked at Inuyasha. He was looking right back at her. She walked over to him and looked at him in the eye.

"The Kikyo you loved died fifty years ago and you need to get over that." said Kagome. Inuyasha was shocked. "Going to this puppet every week without us knowing isn't going to let you get over her." Inuyasha was speechless. He _had _been going to Kikyo every week. He thought none of them knew.

"Kagome...it's not that easy."

"But leaving me behind to go see her is?" said Kagome.

"Kagome…"

"Don't. I'm not going to make you stop. You can continue seeing her if you want, and I won't stop you, no matter how much it hurts…"

"Kagome...I…"

"But the _minute _I see her, I'm breaking her neck. Got it?" said Kagome. She gave him one last glare before she lost eye contact with him. "Leaving your _own _friends to go see some dead woman. What the _hell _were you thinking?!" said Kagome.

"Kagome. I'll stop. I didn't know she was out to get you until now. I'm sorry." said Inuyasha. Kagome just gave him one last look before she forgave him.

"It's okay." said Kagome looking away from him. He walked up to her and gave her a one arm hug.

"I didn't know you were a fighter. You whooped her ass!" said Inuyasha. Kagome gave out a small smile.

"Well she deserved it. I'm glad it's over. She won't be back." said Kagome.

"Let's go back to camp." said Miroku. "But first, let's hit the springs!" continued the monk.

"Springs?!" exclaimed Kagome. "Oh my gosh lets go! ME AND SANGO GO FIRST!" she continued. The rest followed along. They hit the springs and spent the rest of the day relaxing.

* * *

Well! That's it! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!


	4. Closure

Hey everyone! My original plan was to post a new chapter every night, but work got ahold of that and I couldn't do so. :( sorry! But I've been writing more than I usually do! Usually, by this time I give up, but this story means a lot to me since I can somewhat relate to it, so I haven't givin up and I won't :). So please, read below!

CAUTION: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY EXPLICIT LANGUAGE.

* * *

Date: June 8th, 2014

Time: 6:00pm

Place: The hot springs

Chapter Four:

The gang approached the hot springs and Inuyasha and Miroku took the hint of the two girls shooing them away. They went a little deeper into the woods, but not too deep, so they could be in the area if something bad happens.

Kagome and Sango stripped nude as well as Shippo. They slowly got into the spring as they let out a sigh of relief. It has been a while since Kagome had had a nice bathe, since the last cleansing ended up with her on the floor with a bloody head.

"This is so nice...oh! I forgot! Shippo!" Said Kagome. She had forgotten the little float she got Shippo from her time, so he wouldn't drown in the water. She quickly got out of the spa, grabbed the floaty, and got back in. She flattened it out for the air to circulate better, opened the little plastic cap, and blew in. When it was done, she put it on the water and applied the Shippo. "There...better?" Asked Kagome. Shippo nodded. She didn't blow it up all the way, so Shippo would be halfway in the water. The little kitsune was having fun.

"So Kagome, how are you feeling?" Asked Sango.

"I'm fine, why?" Asked Kagome. Sango just smiled at her. She chuckled.

"Because you just gave our the biggest ass whooping of a lifetime!" said Sango. Kagome felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Seriously, Kagome, I didn't know you had it in you! You've got some punches in you!" Said Sango.

"Heh...Thanks." Said Kagome. She slumped down so the the water was at her chest, covering her breasts.

"Why the long face?" Asked Sango. Kagome sighed.

"I don't really regret doing it, because it needed to be done. She had plans to ruin us all, including Inuyasha, I just know it. But I feel really bad for Inuyasha. It took everything in my power to keep fighting because I knew he was just standing there watching. I beat up his first love right in front of him!" Said Kagome. Sango rubbed her back for comfort.

"It's okay, he's not mad at you for it. He said himself it needed to be done! Was it her that started the fight?" Said Sango. Kagome nodded. Sango smiled and laughed cheerfully. "See? Then you have nothing to worry about!"

"How long are they gonna take in there?! I think _I'm _in need of relaxation more than those three!" Said Inuyasha, folding his arms.

"I don't think so, Inuyasha. Kagome was just in a physical fight. It's best if her muscles are relaxed before they start to get tense." Said Miroku. Inuyasha gave out one of his famous 'hmph's. "You're not mad at her for fighting Kikyo, are you?" Asked Miroku. Inuyasha looked down in deep thought.

"No, because I know Kikyo probably started the fight. Kagome wouldn't just start something with Kikyo for no reason." Said Inuyasha.

"You're lucky." said Miroku. Inuyasha looks at him in confused.

"How?" Asked the hanyou. Miroku folded his arms.

"After all that Kagome has been through with you and her, she still is by your side anytime you need her." Said Miroku. "I would sit down with her one day and just tell her how much you care for her." Said the monk. Inuyasha's face began to get red.

"N-No way! Why should I do that?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Just imagine what good things could come from that! Maybe you guys will stop fighting so much after that." Said Miroku.

'We do fight a lot...' Thought Inuyasah. He shook his head. "But still! I'm not just going to spill my heart out to her like that! What if she doesn't love me back?!" Asked Inuyasha. Miroku had a smirk on his face and he folded his arms again.

"I never said you loved her." Said Miroku. Inuyasha's face was as red as his Kimono. "Gotcha." Said the monk. Inuyasha put his hands on his head.

"Oh god. Oh god. You better not tell a soul! I will end you if you do!" Said Inuyasha.

"I won't. This will be between me and you. So, how long have you loved her?" Asked Miroku.

"For as long as I could remember..." Said Inuyasha. It was silent until Miroku hit the hanyou on the top of his head with his staff.

"You're kidding! You've loved her all this time and you still went to Kikyo _knowing _how much is hurts her?! What's wrong with you?!"

"You know I'm not open like-"

"You guys! We're done! Hot springs are all yours!" Said Sango and Kagome. The two men came out into the open. Inuyasha rubbing his head from the previous wack, and Miroku just smiling at the two ladies.

"Did you enjoy it?" Asked Miroku.

"It was wonderful. I needed that." Said Kagome. Inuyasha pushed the two women out of his way.

"Yeah well I need it more!" Said Inuyasha. He quickly took off all his top clothes and began with the bottom.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Said Kagome. Inuyasha fell into the ground. "Couldn't you wait until we _left_ first?!" Asked Kagome. Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Inuyasha.

"Well, we'll be leaving now! See you at Kaede's hut!" Said Sango. They were both about to leave. Inuyasha folded his arms, looked away, and let out another 'hmph'. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked up to him and bent down. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting back up.

"Cheer up, grumpy head." Said Kagome. Inuyasha blushed.

"Hehe...yeah." Said Inuyasha as she walked away.

"You two enjoy it! Take your time!" Said Kagome.

"We will, thank you Lady Kagome!" Said Miroku. After she left, he looked at Inuyasha, still on the ground.

"Can't get up yet?" Asked Inuyasha, implying that he was 'excited'.

"Shut up perv! I'm not like _you._" Said Inuyasha getting up. He brushed the dirt off of him before removing his clothing. Miroku did the same and they both got in. They both sighed a sigh of relief.

"This is something I could get used to." Said Miroku. Inuyasha nodded as he rested his head back against the edge of the spring.

"But really Inuyasha. Just think of what could happen if you and her got together! I know you're still grieving about Kikyo, but Kagome was right. The Kikyo you loved died 50 years ago. That was just a replica." Said Miroku. "Imagine all the cute babies you and her could have!" Said Miroku.

"Would you stop freaking out about this? When the right time comes, it will happen!" Said Inuyasha. Miroku laughed.

"You know, there have been many right times. You were the reason it didn't work out." Said Miroku. Inuyasha knew he was right.

"It's sounds easier than it really is." said Inuyasha. Miroku knew exactly what he was talking about, but he decided if he played along, he would get more out of him.

"What do you mean?" asked the monk. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"...Kikyo…" said Inuyasha. Miroku knew that was what he was going to say, but it still got him very upset.

"Inuyasha you _can't _be serious right now. You _do _remember that Kagome and her literally got into a physical fight, _right?_" asked Miroku.

"I mean, yeah, but if I go with Kagome, how would she react? She'd be broken." said Inuyasha.

"So?! Inuyasha, you heard _and _saw her! She doesn't care how you feel about her! She nearly killed her in front of you! You know, what Inuyasha. If you're still hung over Kikyo after all this time, and after all what _you _put Kagome through, maybe it's right to say that you don't deserve Kagome, no matter how much she loves you." said Miroku. He was giving Inuyasha a deadly look. Inuyasha looked confused.

'Why is he so stuck up over this shit?' he just stared at Miroku. He got annoyed.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?!" asked the monk. Inuyasha just looked down at the water.

"I don't really know how to feel anymore." said Inuyasha. "Kagome changed me in so many ways. She made me realize that I can make friends, and that not everyone sees me as some half-breed mutt. She made me nicer, and stronger. But I can't just forget about Kikyo. She was my first love. Hell, I didn't even know that she died until Kagome came to our time." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you can't let things like this get to you! Kikyo died _fifty years ago_. The woman you keep seeing behind our backs is nothing but a doll. She doesn't have blood running through her veins, she doesn't feel warmth. She doesn't know happiness in her state. Do you really think her staying here with you is going to solve all of those problems? And besides, if I were you I would be hunting Kikyo down and ending it all right now!" said Miroku

"D-Don't say that! You don't know what we've been through!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Look at yourself! Inuyasha, she put her hands on Kagome! That alone should have set you off! So many demons have tried to kill Kagome and you slaughtered them all to bits! So because it's Kikyo this time, she get's a free pass to hurt Kagome? Open your eyes! She's nothing but trouble! She only knows jealousy, hate, and revenge!" said Miroku. Inuyasha finally got it. It finally sunk in. Kikyo isn't happy. With or without him. She's _dead_. The only thing keeping her going are those souls. He slowly slid down to where the water was under his chin. Miroku slid down as well.

"I don't mean to make you angry, but you really need to realize these things. Kagome has cried so many times over you going to see Kikyo. And believe it or not, she knew you went to see her _every _time." said Miroku.

"Really? Every time?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku nodded. Inuyasha looked angry. "Damn...I really dug my own grave here, huh?" said Inuyasha. Miroku sighed.

"Yes, but you can get yourself out easily. Just open up to her. You don't have to just go to her and tell her you love her, but just be more open to her. Show her that you're still not hung over Kikyo. Show her that you care for her and that you'll always be by her side."

~flashback~

"Kagome...I'm sorry about what happened. I wasn't there for you." said Inuyasha. Kagome didn't dare look at him.

"It's okay. Really." said Kagome, sadly.

"It is _not_ okay! I let you get into _serious _danger!" said Inuyasha. He took a moment to realize something. 'Any later...and I would have lost Kagome, too.' he thought. There was a short silence. Kagome eyed him from the corner of her eye. She looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"But, if you were to hear news...about Kikyo's whereabouts, you'd go off to look for her again, wouldn't you?"

"No I wouldn't! I will never leave you again, Kagome." exclaimed Inuyasha. She studied his face.

"You're a liar." said Kagome.

"I-I am not!"

"Just who do you think you're kidding? I've known you long enough to learn a few things about you, ya know! And you would definitely go!" shouted Kagome. Inuyasha looked angry. "...and if you do go, I'll be upset...but that's to be expected, right?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes softened.

"Kagome…" said Inuyasha. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey...you're really mad, aren't you?" asked the hanyou.

"Yes...I suppose I am." said the young priestess. She gave a long sigh before she closed her eyes.

~end of flashback~

The imaged flashed in Inuyasha's head so clear he could paint them. He remembered how hurt she was. He had almost lost her, because he was with Kikyo. He remembered the hurt in her eyes. He remembered how dumb he felt

'_...and if you do go, I'll be upset...but that's to be expected of me, right?' _

Her voice saying that kept repeating in his head. He cut her deep that day. He promised her he would never leave her to go see Kikyo again, and he went back on his word. Many times.

"Man, aren't I an idiot?" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to tell you something that you will never tell a soul." said Miroku. Inuyasha nodded. "Do you remember the day Kagome made us her spicy curry, in the plains, by Kaede's village?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha looked blank. "The day where you two got into a fight, and she stormed off and was gone all day?" asked Miroku.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that." said Inuyasha.

"Well, I know what she was doing…" said Miroku. "Near those plains, there's a cursed cave that makes all priestesses see a sad child, begging for help in front of that cave. When the priestesses go near it, the cave sucks them in and drains their power." said Miroku.

"I went to look for her and I didn't see any caves?" said Inuyasha.

"That's because it closes once it finds one." said Miroku. "The only way to get out of the cave is to defeat the heart and brain of the cave." said Miroku. "Kagome was in that cave…" said Miroku. "...and so was Kikyo.". Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"You mean, they were both together?"

"Yes, and Kagome saved Kikyo's life. She carried her the whole way. And Kagome was the one who defeated the brain and heart. Kikyo was too weak to fight." said Miroku. "Kagome thought she was now friends with Kikyo, I guess she was wrong." said Miroku.

'After all that she's been through, she still saved Kikyo's life...for me…' thought Inuyasha. "I have to fix this." said Inuyasha. He got out of the springs and dried himself with one of the towels Kagome left them. He quickly dressed and waited for Miroku to dress as well.

"Fix what?" asked the monk.  
"All the stupid mistakes I made. I should have never even went to Kikyo in the first place." said Inuyasha. Miroku smiled.

'It's about damn time.' thought the monk. Inuyasha and Miroku started walking back to the camp. They reached the camp and saw Kagome and Sango playing with the fire, they had long sticks and a couple white things attached to them.

"Hey Inuyasha! Miroku! Come quick!" said Kagome. Miroku sat down next to Sango, and Inuyasha next to Kagome.

"What are those?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome handed him the stick she was holding.

"Hold this for a sec." said Kagome. She out the bag of marshmallows from her bag and stuck two on a nearby stick. "Here" said Kagome, handing it to Inuyasha. She made another one and handed it to Miroku. Kagome took hers back and started to explain.

"Okay, these are called marshmallows. They're sweet, fluffy, and sugary!" said Kagome.

"Now, were going to make something called 's'mores'. It's when you take two crackers, put a melted marshmallow and chocolate on it and make it into a sandwich! Were all gonna have some!" said Kagome, smiling wide. Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about but he just went along with it. He stuck the stick above the fire. He saw it turn slightly golden before Kagome pulled it back.

"It's done!" said Kagome. She took his stick and pulled the marshmallows off of it, she stuck it on a graham cracker and put a piece of chocolate on it and closed it with another graham cracker. She handed it to Inuyasha with a wide smile. Inuyasha wasn't too sure about this, but he wasn't going to turn that smile upside down. He took it and took a bite out of it. Kagome watched eagerly to see if he liked it. He looked at it and looked at her. Then back at it. Then back at her.

"Kagome." said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded. "These...are...really good." said Inuyasha, taking another huge bite. "C-Can I make more?" he asked. She giggled and put two more marshmallows on his stick. She handed him it and started to make hers.

"How's everyone elses' doing?" asked Kagome. They all replied with 'mhmm.' and put up

a thumbs up. She giggled and took a bite out of hers. She looked at Inuyasha and he was already done with both of his! "Jeez, Inuyasha! You sure were hungry!" said Kagome.

"Heh, not really. I just haven't had something sweet in a long time." said Inuyasha. Kagome just smiled and took another bite out of hers.  
"So, what took you and Miroku so long?" asked Kagome, with her mouth full of food.

"We just got too relaxed. It was well needed, I can tell you that." said Miroku.

"Well I'm glad we all got refreshed!" said Sango. Everyone else nodded.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome's face got serious. She nodded and got up. Inuyasha walked with her into Kaede's hut. He closed the door behind him and they both sat down.

"Is everything okay, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. She was a bit worried.

"Yeah, everythings okay. So, while me and Miroku were in the springs, we had a long talk and...he told me about that time you saved Kikyo." said Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes widened.  
"H-He did?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Don't tell him I told you though. Kagome, why did you save her life? I thought you hated her?" asked Kagome.

"I don't. It was just that she was in the water and I couldn't just leave her in there!" said Kagome. Inuyasha was confused.

"What? What do you mean water? Was there a lake by the cave?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome paused until she realized they were talking about two different times. She slapped a hand on her mouth. "Kagome, was there another time when you saved her?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome put her hand down. She let out a deep sigh.

"Yes. It was in the cave the day I made you the spicy curry, and another day, the day I told you I...hated you." said Kagome. Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head.

"Why did you help her?" asked Inuyasha. "and why didn't you want anyone to tell me?"

"Well...if they told you, you would think it's okay to keep seeing her."

"No I wouldn't! I knew how much that hurt you!"

"Yeah? So why did you keep going?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha was silent. He didn't know the answer.

"I...I don't know." said Inuyasha.

"It's okay if you still love her. I understand." said Kagome. 'That idiot! This night was going perfectly! Why would he bring her back up?!' thought Kagome.

"Kagome...I don't love her. I'm not going to see her anymore." said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. Almost a frightening look. He gulped and waited for what was to come.

"What happened the last time you said that?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked down. He hid his eyes. How could he be so stupid? All these months of hurt and he's just now realizing it. She looked him in the eye. "You went back on your word. That's what happened. I knew it was coming, that's why I didn't say anything and just went home." said Kagome.

"Kagome, I didn't-"

"Inuyasha I don't think you want to start this right now." said Kagome. She got up and was on her way to leave the hut. Inuyasha smacked his head and gripped his hair.

"Dammit...I did it again." he said to himself. She stopped in her tracks. She looked at him. He was sitting cross-legged. He had his head down, the hair on top of his head was in a tight grip and his teeth were clenched.

"W-What?" she asked. There was a silence. "Inuyasha, what do you mean you did-"

"I fucked up! I fucked up again, okay!" he said, looking at her again. Kagome didn't believe it at first, but she swore there was pools of tears in his eyes. She was shocked. He got up and walked in front of her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I fucked up. I knew how hurt you were when I went to Kikyo, but I still went. I knew how hurt you were when I brought her up, but I still did. I knew how hurt you were when I told you I wouldn't leave you again, and you caught me with her, but I still kept going! I know I fucked up a lot, but just hear me out, okay?!" he said. She was paying full attention to him. He grabbed her hands and put them together in his hands.

"I'm done with Kikyo. I'm completely done. No more talking about her, no more going to her, no more saying her name, no more comparing you to her, no more secret meetups, none of that! I'm not hurting you anymore! I know I've said these things in the past, but this time I mean it. I want to see you happy, Kagome. I want to see you smile the way you just were outside, but all the time. I want to be able to gain your trust, so you can actually let me go places by myself without you being worried on where I'll actually go. I don't want to hear you cry at night because you feel like you're just a shard detector or a replacement. I know I've done you wrong so much in this past year, but if you just give me one more chance, I promise to make you the happiest girl in the world." said Inuyasha. Kagome was in utter shock. She never thought he would open up like this. "Kagome...I did love Kikyo, but I was born for someone else. For you." said Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes were wider than the ocean. Tears fell down from her face. She smiled.

"Inuyasha. I've waited so long for you to say those words to me." said Kagome.

"I know, and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry." said Inuyasha. "Please...just give me one more chance. I'll make it up to you, I promise." said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him and smiled. She nodded and he lifted her up and spun her around from happiness. She giggled and he hugged her tightly. "Thank you, so much. I love you." said Inuyasha. She hugged him back and another tear fell.

"I love you so much more." she replied. He nuzzled her neck and hid his face in her hair. She smiled and let the hug break. He frowned and pulled her back in.

"Not yet." said Inuyasha. Kagome giggled and hugged him back once more. They stood in that position for a couple minutes before they broke the hug. He looked at her and smiled. He bent down and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was passionate and when it broke, they both were amazed.

"That was…" said Inuyasha.

"Magical." replied Kagome. Inuyasha nodded. He took her hand and let her outside.

Sango and Miroku looked at them in a weird way.

"Is everything okay…?" asked Sango. The couple smiled from ear to ear. Miroku got the hint and his eyes widened.

"Are you guys…?" asked Miroku. Kagome nodded with that same cheeky smile. Sango jumped up in the air and ran to hug Kagome. Kagome hugged her back. Sango hugged Inuyasha and he hugged her back.

"I'm so happy for you two! It's about time!" said Sango.

"You're telling me!" said Kagome. Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment.

"So, Inuyasha, you finally cracked, eh?" said Miroku.  
"S-Shut up." said Inuyasha. Kagome walked over to Miroku.

"I don't know what you told him, but it worked." she said, hugging him. He hugged her back and smiled.  
"I just talked some sense into him." said Miroku. Inuyasha grunted in annoyance.

"Well, it's getting late, we should be getting to bed." said Inuyasha. They all agreed. Kagome picked up Shippo, who was sound asleep on the ground the whole time. The poor thing didn't even get to eat smores. They all went into Kaede's hut, and got in their sleeping bags.  
"Inuyasha, do you want me to sleep with you?" asked Kagome. Sango and Miroku watched them naturally. Inuyasha smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and layed his forehead on hers.

"What do _you _think?" said Inuyasha. Kagome giggled as she gave him a peck on the lips. Sango blushed and put her hands on her cheeks.

"They're so cute together!" said Sango to herself. They all got into bed and blew out the fire. Inuyasha and Kagome were cuddled together and they were finally together for real. The future is theirs now. Kagome's dreams came true, she found her Prince Charming and Inuyasha found his soul-mate. Never will Kagome ever be in the pain she was in before. Never will Inuyasha ever feel alone. He finally was with someone he felt accepted with. This, was the beginning of the future.

_**The End**_

* * *

Well? How did you like it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! It's not my best work, but I'm very proud of it! I literally made this story up as I went! More stories are to come soon!


End file.
